


look at me, everything looks different

by elfiepike



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at me, everything looks different

**Author's Note:**

> originally post [on tumblr.](http://thenjw.tumblr.com/post/141707530311/clc-ficlet-look-at-me-everything-looks)

Seunghee found her on the roof, with her guitar and all the pigeons. The birds seemed to notice her before Sorn did, though, ruffling their feathers and scooting out of Seunghee’s path as she stepped carefully across the space.

Sorn kept strumming out her chords, minor key and a melody that seemed familiar to Seunghee, like maybe Sorn had been humming it under her breath the whole time.

Seunghee waited, once she was close enough and the birds seemed to have settled again, for Sorn to acknowledge her.

It took a moment, but Seunghee was patient. She had time to observe Sorn and the birds and Sorn’s fingers, callused in secret ways from the strings.

Finally Sorn looked up, holding her hand palms flat against the frets. Sorn’s face was soft and open but Seunghee knew that Sorn was even better at playing her part than Seunghee was.

“It’ll be okay,” Seunghee offered.

At that, Sorn looked down, at the pigeons or the guitar or maybe even at Seunghee’s scuffed up slippers–Seunghee couldn’t tell, caught up instead by how the breeze had picked up and carried with it strands of Sorn’s hair. She looked like a fairy tale.

“We knew it was going to be a lot of work when we started,” Seunghee said, and stepped closer, close enough to touch Sorn if she reached out, but she stayed with her hands carefully clasped behind her back.

Sorn nodded, but it felt more like an acknowledgment than agreement and Seunghee thought maybe she was like that breeze going through Sorn’s hair, fluttering around but causing no lasting effect. The thought made something inside of her feel shivery and tentative, and lose her place in what she was trying to say.

“I’m sorry they took away your leadership,” Sorn finally said.

Seunghee shrugged, Sorn looking up at her in time to catch the downward motion. Seunghee didn’t have anything to say about it right now, anyway. But maybe she had to, even if she wasn’t the leader anymore: “Plenty of groups don’t have leaders.”

“I still believe in you,” Sorn said, and reached up to catch Seunghee’s hand.

“I still believe in _you_ ,” Seunghee said, heart warmed even as a part of her knew it should all feel insincere, turning her hand so her fingers could feel those secret calluses again.

The pigeons around them cooed and fluffed themselves in the growing wind. Seunghee’s hair got stuck on her lip gloss and Sorn laughed.

“I’m going back inside,” Seunghee said, spitting out a strand.

“Here, I’ll come with you,” Sorn said, and they weaved their way back through the flock of birds together.


End file.
